(don't) take it back
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: Akashi has been avoiding him and Kuroko has no idea why but it hurts so much. Meanwhile, Akashi knows he is hurting Kuroko but he just can't face him right now. AkaKuro! (Edited and Revised)


**Written for WYSV2017 in tumblr and dedicated for el-disturbance**

 **Please excuse any grammatical mistakes and errors that I might have missed during editing. That's all PLEASE DO ENJOY~**

 _ **(don't) take it back…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _Tetsuya, something comes up and I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to cancel again our plan this weekend.]_

Kuroko read the text in blank face as he stopped slurping on his milkshake. Putting down both the phone and drinks, he grabbed the nearest pillow on his couch and buried his face in it. It's hard not to feel disappointed when your friend and ex-captain who you grew close to recently canceled the plan for the fourth times this month.

Yes, shortly after Winter Cup with Seirin triumphing over Rakuzan, Akashi had reached him personally. They had a heart-to-heart talk that cost almost a whole day sitting in MajiBa with more than five orders of milkshake in Kuroko's part. By the end of the day, their friendship was rekindled and perhaps grew even closer. For Kuroko, he might have developed a 'special' fondness towards his captain over the times.

Since then, both of them will always take time to spend with each other. They didn't always play basketball. They will stroll down the parks, hanging out in local cafes, playing at the arcades and sometimes, they're quite fond of just being quiet around each other. Occasionally, Akashi will call him at night and they will talk; any topic that they want to without even a single ounce of awkwardness. Kuroko really treasure those times and actually looked forward of it that he'll make sure to keep his cellphone nearby most of the times.

His action was probably misinterpreted because his friends kept asking if he had a girlfriend that lived somewhere far because he had been away for almost every weekend and when he was texting, he will frequently smile and sometimes giggle unexpectedly. Kuroko frowned as he realized he did look like a sick-love puppy but he tried not to pay attention too much.

Then again why would he cares when it was through their late night calls and almost frequent hangouts that Kuroko started to know Akashi deeper, he learned how pressuring Akashi's life could be, how he learned to cope up with Rakuzan's loss in Winter Cup, how much he actually missed his mom, it was heartbreaking to hear them sometimes that Kuroko, in rare occasions will hug Akashi quietly. He didn't offer any reassurance or comforting words; he knew Akashi appreciated his silence much better than any words.

Their relationship had been growing steady like that nearly four months already and Kuroko would like to keep it that way very much.

Thing is...

It took more than one person to maintain it.

Akashi definitely didn't help this case.

Kuroko sighed again when he reread the text in case he misinterpreted Akashi's text which was actually he actually knew just a denial in his part.

He missed his ex-captain. He sighed sadly.

Despite having the tittle of 'satan unborn fetus', Akashi, deep inside was a loving person. He never expressed it, in words at least but his actions spoke otherwise. Kuroko can never forget how concern he could be when Kuroko suddenly cancelled their plan the other day. He had fallen sick and too weak to move that he had to text Akashi to postpone their plan. When Akashi inquired the reason, Kuroko reluctantly admitted that he had spent at least 20 minutes under the rain the day before because he forgot to bring his umbrella to school. Kuroko was still talking to him when the call was suddenly disconnected. Afraid that something might happen to Akashi, Kuroko abruptly stood up and ran to the door that was when his sickness decided to kick in. He fainted on the floor. The next thing when he opened his eyes was Akashi's concerned -and dare he said, slightly scared and lost- face greeted him.

"Thank god. For a second I thought- never mind, are you okay, Tetsuya?"

That was the last stroke because after that, Kuroko vowed not to make Akashi endured such feelings again. He hugged Akashi's tense body tightly and released a relieved sigh when the latter's body gradually relaxing.

Kuroko was snapped from his train of thoughts when his phone buzzed. He quickly reached it and unlocked the screen eagerly in case it was Akashi but it was not. He sighed as he threw it onto the couch but took it again a few seconds after. His fingers started typing.

 _[To: Akashi-kun_

 _It's okay, Akashi-kun. I understand. But are you sure you're okay there?]_

The reply came instantly.

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _Yes, I am. Why were you asking? Are you sick or something?]_

Kuroko frowned at that but not wanting to worry Akashi by responding late that may cause him taking a bullet train all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo again, Kuroko immediately typed his reply.

 _[To: Akashi-kun_

 _I'm totally fine, Akashi-kun. There's no need to start worrying about having to find a still operating train just to get here.]_

Again, Akashi's reply came instantly.

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _You know I have a helicopter for that. But seriously, are you sure you are okay? Why do I feel like something's not right]_

This time, Kuroko quirked a small smile at the texts. He was still Akashi-kun that he grew close too; full of concern.

 _[To: Akashi-kun_

 _Yes. I just missed you. We haven't met at all after our reunion with the others last month.]_

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _I know, Tetsuya.I miss you too.]_

 _'Then come..._ ' Kuroko wanted to whine but decided not to express it in his next reply. Somehow, he suddenly felt like he's a clingy girlfriend of Akashi and that was the last thing he wanted because Akashi hated clingy girl.

 _What if it's a boy?_

His eyes bulged at that thought. Surely he couldn't-

Another buzzed came from his phone and he happily ignored everything he just thought before. He focused on the screen before him. It was another text from Akashi.

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _I'm sorry, Tetsuya but it seems like we have to cut our texting short tonight. To be honest, I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to sleep a bit early tonight.]_

Kuroko blinked but quickly came to his sense as he began typing his reply.

 _[To: Akashi-kun_

 _Sure. Good night, Akashi-kun. Sleep tight and don't let the bug bites you.]_

He added the last part as a teasing but soon regretted it when the next reply came.

 _[From: Akashi-kun_

 _I know. I rather bite Tetsuya though. Good night, Tetsuya. Sweet dreams.]_

Kuroko didn't know what he's been dreaming that night but it must be a good one because he woke up smiling in the morning.

Kuroko was not happy. Why? Akashi was still avoiding him. He thought after their last teasing that led him to a very nice dream that he had sadly forgotten what it's all about had mended their relationship but no, Akashi was still making excuses to cancel their plans. In truth, Kuroko was starting to get annoyed but he had no idea what to do about it.

"So, what did you call for us again, Tetsu?"

Kuroko lifted up his head and was met with a grumbling Aomine and an enthusiastic Kise. He had decided to call his friends because he felt like it's been quite sometimes since they last met. That, and he may had other reasons to ask them to hang out.

"Nothing, I just feel like hanging up with you guys." He answered to Aomine who was now busy stuffing hamburger into his mouth.

Instead of Aomine answering, Kuroko was suddenly crushed into a bone-crashing hug by Kise.

"Kurokocchi I miss you toooooo! You don't have to be shy, I will even initiate the hug just so that Kurokocchi can feel me on his body."

"Damnit, Kise! You're so loud." Aomine yelled.

"And gross. You're gross, Kise-kun." Kuroko said flatly as he tried to push Kise away.

Kise finally relented and released Kuroko from his arms. "You guys are so mean." He pouted slightly. Kuroko decided to ignore him and turned his face to Aomine.

Aomine had a scrutinizing looks, which is rare and Kuroko was about to ask when the former suddenly said, "Spill it, Tetsu."

Kise who had obviously heard this because he had stopped whining and now was giving his attention to them.

Kuroko just stared at his former shadow unrelenting. Aomine did the same and it continued until Aomine can't take it. Nobody beats Kuroko Tetsuya in staring contest.

He sighed, "Look, Tetsu. You obviously don't ca-"

"Akashi-kun is avoiding me." Kuroko blurted out.

It was silence between them. Aomine blinked a few times, Kise looked a bit lost as he kept glancing at Kuroko and Aomine. Kuroko faced was still as emotionless as ever.

"What?

Kuroko put down his milkshake, opened his mouth and started telling his two friends everything that happened. During the whole story-telling, both Aomine and Kise just gaped at him.

"... and he's been avoiding me ever since the last dinner party we all had in Midorima-kun's place." Kuroko ended his story with a forlorn face. He was staring down as he clutched his milkshake cup slightly.

After a moment of silence, Kuroko lifted up his head only to find Aomine and Kise staring at him. Kuroko quirked his brow at his friends.

Kise was the one who broke the silence first, "Umm... Kurokocchi..." He said in hesitant. "I think I know why Akashicci is avoiding you."

* * *

Seijuro stood in front of the door of his apartment. He just realized he left the key inside today. Sighing, he leaned his forehead onto the door. His day was just getting worse. His mood also had been in a bad state these few weeks. He had snapped at least sixth times towards Koutaro and Eikichi for being a loud during practices and almost burned Chihiro's latest light novel simply because the cover page had a hideous color of red. Reo was starting to get concerned towards his 'Sei-chan' but nobody had any idea what to do about it.

Today was one of the worse days. He had slept late because of his research paper that resulted to sleeping through alarm and getting to class late, followed by his incompetence partner that kept stuttering his speech during their presentation that got his mood turned sour until the end of the class. Finally, when the day was finally over he just felt like collapsing. Yes, that's exactly the first thing he will do once he gets to his apartment. Alas, fate decided to mess up with him by making him forgot his apartment key.

He seriously hated himself right now.

Tetsuya probably hated him even more.

Tetsuya.

He was probably the reason why Seijuro was such a mess these few weeks but it's not entirely his fault. It's all began with Teiko Basketball Club reunion party last month. It was Satsuki's idea and wholly supported by an enthusiastic Ryouta and a grumbling Daiki. Shintaro was the reluctant host because none of their places were big enough, with the exception of Ryouta but he's living with his older sister.

Everyone was invited and they all agreed to come, even though Murasakibara had to be bribed with five boxes of mauibo. Seijuro already had an arrangement that day and was about to tell inform his absence when Tetsuya, with his big blue puppy eyes managed to convince him by just staring at him. How? He didn't have the answer.

When he reached at the party, everyone was already there and everything looked so nice that he felt almost overwhelmed. Satsuki ushered him inside after she gave him a warm hug, Shintaro was the first to greet him after that with his solemn expression but even Seijuro could detect the tint of excitement in his eyes. Ryouta also hugged him tight and pulled him to the side where Daiki and Atsushi were sitting. Daiki greeted him with his usual lazy tone and Atsushi, for the first time stood up from his seat and went to hug Seijuro.

"It's nice to see you, Aka-chin." He said lazily while petting Akashi's head.

Seijuro who was not expecting it felt a sudden rush of warmness inside him. "Nice to see you too, Atsushi." He said with a slight smile.

The party resumed after that. Seijuro spent most of his times talking to Shintaro after spending quite a time with the others. When Atsushi got to know that he won't be getting the whole cake, there was a bit commotion and Shinatro had to take care of it as he was the host. Akashi then decided to spend his time talking to Tetsuya. He was starting to feel really glad that he came. He decided that he might enjoy this party tonight as he kept talking to Tetsuya.

"I'm going to get more alcohols. Do you want some, Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked as he stood up from his seat.

"I thought Akashi-kun doesn't drink?" Tetsuya furrowed his eyebrow.

"I don't." At this, Seijuro turned his face to Tetsuya and smirked, "But might as well enjoy it tonight."

Tetsuya looked at him for a moment before shrugging, "If you say so."

That was the last thing he remembered once he woke up in the morning. "Urgh…" He groaned as he clutched his face. He was having a massive headache and there was no point asking how. That's what alcohol does to people. He frowned when he realized that other than the feel of his head being pounded by wild animals all night, his jaw felt slightly weird. Like… like he was punched hard in the face. He brought his fingers on his jaw and winced slightly when he touched it. He blinked as he tried to think what had happened but before he could think anything further, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, Akashi? You awake? Four eyes told me to bring this breakfast for you." Daiki's voice came outside the door.

Decided that his hurting jaw could be ignore for a while, he turned to the door. "Come in, Daiki."

Daiki entered the room awkwardly with his tray of breakfast. He put down the tray beside Seijuro and made a move to leave the room when suddenly he decided to speak.

"Daiki, do you perhaps know why my jaw is hurting?"

Daiki's shoulder immediately went tensed as he slowly turned around to face Seijuro who was staring straight at his face.

"Err…"

"Well?" Seijuro quirked his eyebrow.

Daiki blinked a few times before he opened his mouth. "Well, you got punched by Tetsu."

"What?"

* * *

"Stupid reunion." Seijuro uttered loudly as the final memories of the reunion finished playing in his head.

The cold voice that came after that instantly made his body tensed. "Indeed, Akashi-kun."

Seijuro snapped his head at the direction of the voice and feeling a dread when he realized who was standing there.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro finally managed to utter the name of the voice owner.

Tetsuya's face was blank but Seijuro's sharp eyes will never miss the swirling emotions behind those eyes. Tetsuya was upset. Seijuro gulped at that realization. "What are you doing here?"

Tetsuya didn't answer but he raised an object that was suspiciously looked like Seijuro's apartment key.

"How did you get my key?"

"You gave it to me last month remember?" Tetsuya said monotonously.

"Oh…" Seijuro said slowly as he finally remembered that he did gave Tetsuya a duplicate key to his apartment. Tetsuya didn't seem to mind his lack of respond as he began walking towards Seijuro who moved when he realized what Tetsuya was about to do.

A moment later, Seijuro found himself standing in his spacious living room with Tetsuya, also standing, not far from his back. He turned to Tetsuya and said almost awkwardly, "Why don't you sit first while I make some tea?" He was about to walk to the kitchen without waiting Tetsuya to respond when he said.

"I'm not thirsty. Let's just sit together, Akashi-kun." His voice was cold and Seijuro found himself starting to sweat in cold.

That was how Seijuro found himself sitting in his living room with Tetsuya sitting beside him with a respectable distance. The air around them felt so cold and awkward, Seijuro starting to wonder if it'll be too late to move into a new apartment with a much better air conditioning. It was never been this awkward with Tetsuya before and it made Seijuro wanted to crawl into a hole and never came out again. He was snapped from his reverie when he realized Kuroko had been staring at him.

"Tetsuya…" He began but Tetsuya cut him off.

"You've been avoiding me." His voice did not sound accusatory, it was more like a fact.

Seijuro inhaled before he felt his shoulder slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry." He said without looking at the male beside him.

"For what?" Tetsuya asked sharply.

Seijuro was quiet for a while as he tried to gather his thoughts. _Every regret, every remorse_ that he felt because of his actions. "I-" He inhaled deeply, trying to gather the strengths to continue.

"I'm sorry for everything." He finally managed to say although his eyes were still downcast, not having the guts to look at Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, just… I'm sorry for that night. I didn't mean it, everything that happened that night. Anything that happened that night, I truly didn't mean it." He stopped to suck a breath. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened that night and I just feel like I can't face you anymore after that." He said remorsefully.

When Tetsuya was quiet, Seijuro dared himself to look up. Tetsuya was staring at him blankly but there was an evident of angriness that made Seijuro felt guiltier. He was so screwed.

When Tetsuya finally opened his mouth, he had never sounded this cold. "So you are telling me to just forget everything that happened that night?"

Seijuro bit his lower lips before as he whispered, "Yes." Again, when Tetsuya didn't indicate that he is going to give any response, Seijuro continued.

"Daiki told me everything the next day and there is no words to describe how much I am regretting what I did to you that night."

"What did you do to me?" Tetsuya finally asked.

Seijuro snapped his head towards Tetsuya. His eyes widening as he stared at the male. Did Tetsuya seriously want him to say what happened at that night? Seijuro wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, Tetsuya was so cruel. Was it not enough that Seijuro had been getting sleepless nights for a month? Was it not enough that he barely at anything for these few weeks? Was it not enough that he spent his time regretting everything he did that night that made him felt like stabbing himself repeatedly in chest? Was everything is not enough?

Seijuro had never felt this lost before.

 _Of course it's not enough! You deserve to suffer after everything you did to him!_

That screamed snapped Akashi to the reality and he was once again was facing Tetsuya. Seijuro gulped once again.

"I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of you while I was drunk." Seijuro finally managed to get out those words as he stared at Tetsuya who looked like he had been stunned.

Tetsuya blinked a few times as in he was trying to understand what Seijuro just said. Seijuro quickly looked down as he can't bear the thought to see Tetsuya looking at him with a hateful expression.

"Ta- taking advantage?" Tetsuya finally opened his mouth.

Seijuro just nodded slowly at that.

"You mean, the reason why you were avoiding me was because you felt like you had taken advantage of me?"

"…yes." Seijuro answered weakly as he truly had no energy to say anything else. But what else can be said when he just committed a wrong against his friend? Were they even friends now? Seijuro thought sadly.

Seijuro was too deep in his thought that he did not realize that Tetsuya had stood up and now was standing before him. He didn't get to say anything when Tetsuya had grabbed his collar and pressed his lips against him.

What?

It was over too soon as Tetsuya had already released him. Seijuro found himself staring widely at Tetsuya, his heart was beating loudly that he was sure not because of a shock.

"What…?" Was the only thing that Seizure could muster to say.

Tetsuya sat down again but this time he sat close to Seijuro and brought their hands together. Seijuro was still in shock, dazed, whatever that is that he failed to realize that Tetsuya had brought his face closer to him. Their nose was almost touching and Seijuro can feel his heart beating even loudly now. He heard Tetsuya muttering something about Daiki along with a several curse words that Seijuro will feel amaze if not because of their circumstances right now.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said slowly before he continued, "Listen to me. You did not take advantage of me."

That had brought Seijuro to reality as he stared Tetsuya confusingly.

"What?"

"You. Did. Not. Take. Advantage of me." Tetsuya stressed and before Seijuro could say anything,

"I kissed you back because the feeling is mutual." This time, Tetsuya smiled warmly and there was this fluttering in Seijuro's heart that was hard to ignore.

"What?" Seijuro repeated as he stared in wide eyes at Tetsuya. What did Tetsuya mean by that?

"It means, I like you too, Bakashi." Tetsuya said teasingly.

Seijuro blinked a few times as he was trying to understand the situation. What just happened?

"Tetsuya, I… I don't understand. Daiki said that I…" Seijuro trailed.

This time, it was Tetsuya who looked confused. "What did Aomine-kun say?"

Seijuro opened his mouth and said carefully, "Daiki said I was trying to molest you while I was drunk." He waited Tetsuya to get angry or just screamed at him, anything, and when he did see Tetsuya's expression morphed into anger, he was ready for everything that he will throw at him.

"Curse you, Aomine-kun." Tetsuya whispered lowly. His eyes were narrowed and his expression looked very dangerous.

Seijuro who can't stand being in a state of not understand anything grabbed Tetsuya's shoulder to face him. "Tetsuya, I don't understand. Just what is happening? I don't understand what do you mean by liking me too? I mean, I like you too of course and not just as friend but I don't understand any of this! You don't hate me? How can you like me after I tried to take advantage of you? Tetsuya-"

Seijuro's rants were stopped when Tetsuya had kissed him again and this time, Seijuro did not hesitate to kiss back. Their tongue clashed with each other when Seijuro coaxed Tetsuya to open his mouth, they pulled each other as close as they can by clothes and their warm breath mingled. It continued for a moment until the need of oxygen was dominating and when they released each other, their face were still very close, forehead touching each other. They took their time catching breaths.

"Akashi-kun. I have something to say." Tetsuya said after a while. They were still sittiing very close, yet neither of them felt like moving anytime soon.

"Hmm…" Seijuro closed his eyes, trying to recover from the wonderful feelings. He was still holding Tetsuya close with their fingers intertwined with each other. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I think Aomine-kun just lied to you."

Seijuro felt his left eye twitched.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **((Sooo anybody wondering what's gonna happen Aomine? XD I might write an omake or something like that.**

 **AGAIN, I DO HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS! REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED THANK YOU!))**


End file.
